Heat pumps may be utilized in residential air conditioning, commercial air conditioning, and/or refrigeration. During operation, a heat exchanger of the heat pump may be exposed to cold conditions in which frost may accumulate on surfaces of the heat pump. Frost on surfaces of the heat pump may inhibit normal operations of the heat pump and/or cause mechanical failure of the heat pump and/or portions thereof.